


Doppelganger in Depravity

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [368]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Series, Vietnam War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "I'd have been better off accepting that my John died in Vietnam, that you were a doppelganger, a dark twin that only loved me because it made you seem normal."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 28 September 2016  
> Word Count: 267  
> Prompt: friend  
> Summary: "I'd have been better off accepting that my John died in Vietnam, that you were a doppelganger, a dark twin that only loved me because it made you seem normal."  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately fifteen weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I'm not entirely sure that this one matches what was in my mind, and yet, I kind of dig how it worked out. This probably should have happened earlier in the Alliances sub-arc, but it also plays into the nightmare that Margot had in a previous fic, so I'm keeping it here for now.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"It was never supposed to end like this, John."

She studies the photograph as if waiting for it to reply. Realistically, she knows that none will ever come, but she can't help giving him the opportunity to defend himself and his actions. More than forty years of marriage have allowed a certain amount of give and take.

"You were never supposed to turn into such a cutthroat bastard, John Lyons. What happened to that kind young man who befriended me, however briefly, before going off to Vietnam to fight? The one I wrote letters to so that he could have a reminder of home from so far away?"

Her head tilts to the side as she strokes a gnarled finger along the curve of his strong jaw. Her mind wanders back to the memory of John in his uniform, looking so dashing and so very young. She'd wept for days after he shipped out, certain that it was the last time she would ever see him alive.

"Little did I know at the time just how true my fears were. You came back a different man. In your defense, every young man who came back was different, not just those who died or lost body parts. Some tried to get back to the innocence from before the war, but you didn't. You chose to succumb to the depravities that you faced over there. You became a monster.

"I'd have been better off accepting that my John died in Vietnam, that you were a doppelganger, a dark twin that only loved me because it made you seem normal."


End file.
